custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of the Unnatural Union
The Mask of the Unnatural Union is a legendary mask representing the joining of the powers of Light and Dark. History Thousands of years ago, Makuta broached the idea to Ekimu of forging a mask of multiple elements. The idea to that point had always been impossible by Okotan technology, but as new methods were introduced allowing for such things, Makuta's offhand remark allowed the idea to fester in Ekimu's head. Not long after, Ekimu took two elemental crystals from Agil and Grihm and locked himself in his chamber for several days to attempt forging such a mask, ignoring pleas from the Protectors and Makuta to leave. By the time Makuta hammered down the door, Ekimu was sitting calmly meditating, but the two crystals were gone. Ekimu didn't revisit the subject, only instituting a new rule that never were two elements to be fused into the same mask. The two brothers resumed their work, but in time a new masks took its place in Ekimu's prized collection: the Mask of the Unnatural Union. The mask began taking control of Ekimu, working with him to make up elaborate prophecies to manipulate all of Okoto. The Mask Makers rose to positions above those even of the Protectors (who had formerly been their equals) and became as kings in the land. Moreover, Ekimu forged unique Protector masks for all six Protectors to be passed down through the generations. Of the two, Ekimu's masks grew more brilliant and ornate and he began showing them off all across Okoto, rapidly overshadowing the inferior masks of his brother and driving him to despair and jealousy--a downward spiral resulting in the creation of the Mask of Unlimited Power and the traditional tale of Okoto. When Ekimu was knocked unconscious, his connection to the Mask of the Unnatural Union preserved him even though he did not bear it. Thousands of years later, following the defeat of Makuta, Ekimu held an unrivaled position at the head of Okoto. Slowly he began receiving more and more "visions," calling for the erection of statues to himself, ordered the assassination of Grihm, the Creature of Darkness, and granted of greater political power to himself. It was only when a prophecy of his from long ago contradicted one of his current ones that anyone even realized something was wrong. Three of the Protectors, Narmoto, Izotor, and Nilkuu saw fit to get to the bottom of the truth and Narmoto secretly set in motion the formation of the Company of the Chronicler to investigate the mysteries surrounding Ekimu. The other three Protectors, however, saw Ekimu brought with him order and rule that was badly needed to shine light after Okoto's dark ages. Vizuna, Korgot, and Kivoda opposed their three brothers. With the help of the Elemental Creatures, the Chronicler's Company found a deathly Grihm. The eight creatures then lead them across Okoto, directing them ultimately to the only means of traveling from Okoto to the Shadow Realm where Makuta told them the story of the Mask of the Unnatural Union. The Protectors soon came to a head, fighting in the Labyrinth of Control near the Temple of Darkness. For the first time in their lives, they fought each other, ending only once they realized it was the masks driving them to fight each other and destroyed them. The six masks, granted to the Protectors by Ekimu so long ago and handed down through generations, were under the control of the Mask of the Unnatural Union. Sensing the Protectors' destruction of the special masks, the Mask of the Unnatural Union reached out to Ekimu from his trophy room, summoning him back to the forge. Upon a Shadow Realm's witchdoctor's exploitation of an elaborate spell involving the Company of the Chronicler, the Capital City was transported back to Okoto. Makuta raced for the forge with only his hammer as both his original masks of power were destroyed. There he confronted Ekimu who had replaced the Mask of Creation with the Mask of the Unnatural Union and the mask seized full control of the mask maker, transforming him ultimately into Akutahn. The Protectors and Creatures arrived to aide Makuta, defending him against Ekimu/Akutahn until Makuta had an opening. Seizing his opportunity, Makuta leapt into the air and knocked the mask from his face. When Ekimu came to, Makuta held all the remaining masks of power deviating from the Protector mold on a table, including the Mask of the Unnatural Union. Smashing all except the Mask of Creation and Mask of the Unnatural Union, Makuta demanded Ekimu destroy the final two. Ekimu stood, took his hammer, and destroyed the Mask of Creation but hesitated to finish the final one. At last he overcame the Mask's power and destroyed the Mask of the Unnatural Union, freeing himself from its spell. Bearers * Ekimu - formerly Appearances * ''Lies in the Light'' Trivia * It is believed that the Mask of the Unnatural Union, much like its sibling, the Mask of Ultimate Power, answers to one of the four original Okotan masks and the origin of evil in the universe: the Pandora, Mask of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. While the Pandora cannot be destroyed, its servants can, however. With the destruction of the Mask of Ultimate Power and the Mask of the Unnatural Union, Okoto is free for the first time in a few thousand years of the Pandora's tyranny. * The mask's name is derived both on the joining of the light and dark elements but also on the idea that it succeeds the Mask of Ultimate Power much like the Masks of Unity succeeded the Masks of Power. Category:Generation 2 Category:G2 Masks